Duo And Quatre Hold out On Heero And Trowa
by Missie2
Summary: Continuation of Quatre holds Out On Trowa. Duo follows Quatre's example...


Duo And Quatre Hold Out On Heero And Trowa

Duo And Quatre Hold Out On Heero And Trowa.

This is the continuation of Quatre holds out on Trowa. Warning for innuendo, nothing else, really. I don't own Gundam Wing, and I'm not going to try and think up some witty comment about how I don't own them.

* * * * * *

Cursing very loudly, Duo stormed into the kitchen at three in the morning. He barely looked at Quatre, also fuming at the table, instead he pulled out a bottle of vodka and filled a beer tankard with the clear liquid. He then sat himself down across from the blonde and told him what he was doing down there, drinking hard liquor at three in the morning.

" Heero thinks all he has to do is snap his fingers and I'll come running, like a dog or something! I'm gonna do what you did, I'm gonna hold out on him till he says sorry!"

" That might not be a good idea. He saw what happened with Trowa, he'll see it coming."

" Then what am I gonna do?"

" I'm arguing with Trowa again."

" Why?"

" Basically, he said I have the body of a little kid." 

"*snicker*"

" It's not funny. Besides, what does that make him, a pedophile?"

" So what are we gonna do?"

" I have an idea."

They plotted and planned for the remainder of the night, occasionally stopping to laugh evilly.

* * * * * *

Heero, Trowa and Wufei were all in the living room, watching a political discussion. Trowa had already warned Heero what would happen while Duo was holding out on him, and they were both prepared for the worst. However, they had no idea how bad it would really get.

Quatre walked in a minute later with a packet of cookies, wearing loose white clothes that Trowa knew would turn transparent under the light. The Heavyarms pilot kept his gaze to the ground.

Duo came in a few seconds later, wearing a tight black T-shirt and denim cutoffs. Heero also cast his gaze to the ground. Duo spied the packet of cookies in Quatre's hand.

" Hey Q, gimme some cookies, would you?"

" No. Get your own."

" Aw, come on, don't be so greedy."

" Greedy? You ate three packets in one day! This is the last one left!"

" Then it should join its friends. Hand 'em over."

" No!"

" Gimme the damn cookies, Winner!"

" Get away from me!"

Duo tried reaching around the Arab's waist to grab the packet, and Quatre kept holding them out of his grasp. The American contorted several ways to get at them, giving Heero a perfect view of his ass. Finally, he managed to yank the cookies out of Quatre's grip and held them over his head triumphantly, lifting his T-shirt to expose his flat stomach while he was at it.

" Ha! Got 'em! What are you gonna do now, shorty?"

Suddenly, Quatre grabbed Duo by the shoulders, hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, to the amazement of the other three pilots. Just when he had his hand on the cookies, Duo tumbled back across the sofa and sprawled over the seat with Quatre straddling him.

Heero and Trowa:….."O_O"…….O_\\\

Quatre grabbed the cookies, got off of Duo and ran outside. Through the Plexiglas window they could se him getting about fifteen feet across the garden before Duo rugby tackled him and crawled on top of him. They continued to wrestle like this in a strange, innocently obscene fashion. Looking from the cavorting pair outside to the faces of the other two, Wufei grinned, folded his arms and sat back.

" This should be very entertaining…."

* * * * * * 

After a very sleepless night for two pilots, because images of Duo and Quatre playing with each other frequently appeared in dreams, Heero and Trowa got up early to prepare breakfast, taking care to remove anything even remotely sexual or phallic, such as sausages, from the menu. So they were having pancakes, with a side of whipped cream.

By the time the pilots were all at the table, the pancakes hadn't been cooked, and Duo was stirring up the whipped cream impatiently. Finally, he could take no more and started banging on the table.

" Hurry up, Wuffie! I'm hungry!"

" Be quiet, baka."

Angrily, Duo glared at Heero for the disparaging comment and brought his fist down on the spoon sitting in the bowl of whipped cream. The object sailed through the air before landing in the worst possible spot…….down Quatre's shirt.

Unperturbed, Quatre scooped up some of the cream with his finger and licked it off. Trowa's pants felt very uncomfortable. Duo scowled at the blonde.

" That's MY whipped cream!"

To Heero and Trowa's horror, Duo reached down Quatre's shirt and scooped up the cream himself, them started licking it off of his hand. The two taller pilots mumbled something and left the table in a hurry.

When they had gone, the three remaining pilots burst into laughter.

* * * * * *

When Heero heard squeaking springs from the spare bedroom, he thought the worst. Was Duo trying so hard to make him jealous that he and Quatre were having sex?

He burst into the spare room, and felt a sense of relief when he saw that they weren't having sex. The feeling left when he saw what they WERE doing.

Having a pillow fight…in their underwear?

Duo smiled at him and waved.

" Hey, Heero? Wanna join us?"

" Duo…w-why are you…"

" In our underwear? The people on television are always doing it. It looked like fun."

They resumed the pillow fight, with Heero too stunned to move. Trowa walked along then, and saw what his boyfriend was doing. Dumbstruck, he also stood beside Heero.

" Can we cave now?"

" Yes, definitely!"

Trowa rushed forward and slung his blonde koi over his shoulder, apologizing on the way. Heero did likewise and went in the opposite direction.

Quatre and Duo gave each other thumbs up.

Nobody left their rooms for two days.


End file.
